Digital or film cameras can be used for the production of motion pictures. Sometimes, these cameras or support systems for the cameras are robotically operated, generally by a technician under the direction of a director of photography. Computer-based systems employing graphics engines can be used for film or video production. Virtual settings or characters are sometimes created by designers and animators for inclusion in film or video with real-world settings or characters.